


The Battles of Jin Long

by InsaneTaoist108



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classism, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, F/M, Harems, High Fantasy, Mixture of Ancient China and Medieval Germany setting, Multi, Non-PC World, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTaoist108/pseuds/InsaneTaoist108
Summary: Jin Long thought he had enough to deal with, being just newly legitimized as his Father's son, starting a career in the Army, and being put into an arranged marriage. However, soon he will have to put everything he has on the line, as demons from ancient times return to wreak havoc on his home. Can he survive the battles ahead, or will his beloved land of Juntrada fall?





	1. Prologue

**The Battles of Jin Long**

**Prologue**

_Our story begins in a land unlike ours in some ways, and all too similar in others…_

_The country was once known by two names, depending on whom you asked. According to the Freder of the Northwest Regions the country is called Kostenlosland, The Free Land. According to the Qin of the Southeast Regions the country is called H_ _é Xi, Harmonious. Tragically, the country was neither free nor harmonious._

_For over a hundred generations the Freder and the Qin made war against each other. The fighting was fierce as the land ran red with blood, neither people truly successful in claiming the entire country as theirs. Great acts of heroism and evil were committed by both sides as the two sides fought for land, money, lust, bigotry, revenge, honor, family, and survival. It seemed that the Freder and Qin would wipe each other to oblivion, until one day, when the ground split open and black flames erupted from it. _

_From the black flame arose demons from the Deepest Pits of Hell. The demons slaughtered all they came across, Freder and Qin alike fell by the hundreds. Men, women, and children were massacred, and many of their bodies were corrupted and twisted into forms the demons found more useful. Desperate to survive, the Freder and Qin joined forces, especially their magics. After a war that lasted for fifty years, the Freder and Qin were at last victorious, sealing off the Black Flame from whence the demons sprang. The two races swore oaths of friendship afterwards, renaming their country using the Common Tongue: Juntrada, Our Precious Land. _

_Three hundred generations passed since the founding of Juntrada, and the people forgot much…_

** _Juntrada Calendar Year 6038_ **

The room was brightly lit, an open window letting in daylight as well as the songs of birds and smells of fresh flowers. In many ways it was a spectacularly beautiful Spring day. However, for the seven-year old boy waiting at the bed of his Mother, this was the most horrible day of his life. His Mother was now struggling to breathe, and her body was burning with fever. His Mother had once been a beautiful woman, full of life and laughter, her long red hair flowing behind her while her bright green eyes were once alight with joy. Now however, her hair had slowly fallen out and much of her head was showing through it, while her eyes were almost constantly closed, her body too weak to open them.

“M-M-My L-Lord…are you…there?” the dying woman managed to ask. In the doorway stood her lord and husband, Jin Guo. He was an older man, not tall but he was broad of shoulder and his right eye was gone, the wound covered with a dark blue eye patch. Jin Guo’s hair was already gone, except for a beard he maintained on his face. Jin Guo walked forward and was beside his son. He took her hand and said, “I am here, Johanna.” The dying woman took a struggling breath before saying, “P-Please, take care of Anja, I know you only took me…as your concubine…to have a son. Don’t…forsake…our daughter.” Jin Guo gently rubbed Johanna’s forehead and said, “I swear, I will love her like she deserves and more.”

Johanna weakly smiled, and her eyes opened. Her green eyes looked at her son, Jin Long. The boy’s tears were streaming down his face as she smiled at him. “Be strong…my little dragon…” her smile was still on her face as the light left her eyes. “Mama…” Jin Long whispered. “Mama? MAMA!” The boy’s tears filled the room and echoed across the halls, awakening his sleeping baby sister, Anja. The baby’s tears joined his, and the children’s cries were heard by half of those who were in their father’s castle.

The next day, Johanna, first concubine of Lord Jin Guo, High General of the Armies of Juntrada and mother of his only son, Jin Long and third daughter, Jin Anja, was cremated. Jin Long was the one to first light her funeral pyre. There were no tears on his face then, his Mother’s last words never forgotten. _Be strong…my little dragon…_


	2. Chapter 1: An Arrangement

**Chapter 1: An Arrangement**

** _Juntrada Calendar Year 6048_ **

In the years since their Mother’s death, Long and Anja grew up. Their Father ensured that they had the best education as befitting their station in life, they learned all that was available regarding History, Philosophy, Alchemy, Geography, Strategy, and the Ways of War. Jin Guo himself taught all his four children all he knew of Strategy and Warfare, personally training them in every weapon, including the power of their bodies.

Right now, Long and Anja were being trained in the Training Grounds along with their older half-sister, Lei. Lei was the younger daughter of Jin Guo’s wife, Jin Ya, who was also watching as her husband sparred his daughters. Long looked over to his Father’s Wife. Ya was a tall, stately woman who even now as her ebony hair started to become grey was complimented as one of the most beautiful women of Juntrada. Lei had inherited much of her Mother’s beauty, only her shorter height and joyful combativeness were the qualities she inherited from her Father.

This was a contrast from Anja, who had inherited her Mother’s bright red hair and Father’s dark eyes. She also had Jin Guo’s narrow chin, but facially resembled Johanna in all other ways, including her height. Despite being a few months shy of eleven, she was already tall enough to look Jin Guo in the eye, a few inches taller than Lei.

The two half-sisters were sparring their Father now, all three of them wearing matching blue vests and loose pants, the girls preserving their modesty with chest bindings as they threw punches and kicks with abandon. Despite his age and lacking one eye, Jin Guo easily blocked and deflected their blows, proudly displaying his greater experience and physical strength. As Anja threw a punch, Jin Guo caught her wrist and tossed her into Lei as she went for a kick, sending both girls sprawling. Jin Guo breathed deeply and said, “Now, unleash your true power!”

A bright silver aura immediately appeared around Jin Guo as he said this and assumed a fighting stance. _Father is starting with metal as always, _Long thought to himself. Jin Guo was a master of Wu Xing Quan, the Five Elements Fist. Through deep meditation combined a strong will and body one could control any of the five elements that made up the world, Metal, Water, Wood, Fire, and Earth. Masters of Wu Xing Quan could even take on aspects of the elements for brief periods of time. As he was now, Jin Guo’s body was as strong as steel.

Lei and Anja stood up and assumed their own stances and focused. In order to defeat their Father, they had to use the element that overcame Metal, they needed Fire. The two girls took deep breaths, one’s natural element, the one they could use first and was most powerful elements one could control depended on what year one was born. Jin Guo was born in the year of the Metal Tiger, Lei was born in the year of the Fire Ox while Anja was born in the year of the Fire Pig. Lei and Anja’s auras both glowed red and they charged. Jin Guo slowly backed away as he dodged their attacks before his aura glowed black, he was now using Water. Jin Guo went on the attack and kicked Anja in her stomach before grabbing Lei and elbowing her solar plexus. Both girls went down and Jin Guo sighed as his aura disappeared. “You’ve improved…slightly,” the old general said as the three of them walked over to a servant who had brought water for them.

“Long, come, it is your turn now. Do not disappoint me,” Jin Guo said as he went back into the Training Grounds. Long rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he went up to face his Father, dressed in the same clothes as him. Long had the advantages of height, strength, and youth, but his Father had experience, wisdom, and high expectations. He wouldn’t be as easy on his son as he had been on his daughters.

Jin Guo’s aura surrounded him as soon as Long assumed his stance, and Long quickly focused his own power. Long was born in the year, month, and hour of the Dragon, the Metal Dragon to be precise. The two of them charged at each other. Long threw a punch that Jin Guo ducked under. Jin Guo tried to sweep Long’s legs out but Long jumped back before changing his element to Water. Long quickly focused and threw a punch. The punch hit Jin Guo, but he avoided a follow up kick before changing his own element, from the silver aura of Metal to the black aura of Water, and finally to the green aura of Wood. Jin Guo planted his feet and Long threw a dozen punches on his Father’s head and body, but Jin Guo was as unfeeling as a tree! Long quickly backed up as Jin Guo reached out a hand and a staff flew over from the weapons wall. Long focused, remembering to be like water, water could be dispersed-

The staff swung into, and through Jin Long’s head, but his head rippled together like a waterfall before he changed his element quickly to Wood, and then to Fire, his own aura burning red. Long focused on the heat of the sun and condensed it around his body until fire burned around his body. Long ran at Jin Guo, and the staff flew behind Long. Long turned around and caught the wooden staff and burned it to ash before turning around for a roundhouse kick to Jin Guo’s head. Jin Guo had changed his element again, now the gold aura of Earth surrounded him as his body dipped into the ground as if it was water.

Long quickly focused and changed his aura to the gold of Earth, then the silver of Metal, black of Water, and finally the green aura of Wood. He stomped his right foot down as his qi passed through the earth beneath like the roots of a tree. He turned around as his Father jumped out of the earth like a whale bursting through the ocean and kicked him in his stomach, knocking him back three feet. Long ran after him to press the attack, but Jin Guo jumped up in time to block his next three punches before landing a double palm heel strike to Long’s stomach, knocking him back six feet. Jin Guo’s aura turned silver once more as he went to Long, and Long changed his element to Fire in time to block his jump spinning kick.

Jin Guo then surprised Long by jumping back and unleashing a massive shout! The old general’s body seemed to glow, and then his aura became multi-colored! Silver, Gold, Green, Black, and Red all mixed and swirled around Jin Guo, and Long quickly thought to himself, _HOW!? ALL THE ELEMENTS AT ONCE!? I need to focus, prepare to counter this, how did he do that, HOW!? The Five Elements are within us all, and flow through us, together making up us, the world, and Universe, that must be it! Focus! _

Jin Guo was sweating heavily as his hands came together, and his aura seemed to focus between his hands, forming a sphere made of the ever-changing aura. He tossed the aura sphere at Long, who focused with all his willpower and quickly crossed his arms to block the aura sphere. The aura sphere slammed into the young man and he was driven back, and soon his back was against a wall, the aura sphere kept on coming, seeming to want to crush him. With a loud yell of desperation, Long focused everything he had within himself, and his own aura changed to match his Father’s. He gritted his teeth and moved to grab the aura sphere. It felt like nothing, it seemed both as solid as a mountain but as formless as air as he pushed against it with his own aura. He pushed with all his physical might, his mental strength, and his spirit, and pushed it off of himself, and it immediately disappeared.

Long fell to his knees, gasping for air. He did feel satisfied however to see that his Father was also breathing heavily, slightly swaying, but remaining on his feet. After breathing and looking at each other for two minutes, Jin Guo said, “You have done well, my son. I am sure now that you are worthy of being my heir. When I pass on, all my lands and castle shall be yours. Are you satisfied, sorcerer?” Long looked and saw a man emerge from the shadows. He hadn’t been there before he was sure of it.

The man was tall, seven feet tall in fact, with pale skin like a corpse and a long beard that was purple in color. Long couldn’t see his hair since it was covered by a black cloak with many symbols embroidered on it in silver thread. The sorcerer spoke then, and his voice boomed with power, “I am satisfied, High General Jin Guo. I shall inform His Imperial Majesty that your concubine’s son has passed your test and shall be your heir. And, as agreed, I shall return in three days to finalize our agreement.” The sorcerer than swept his cloak, and it seemed to consume him in a swirl of silk before it finally vanished.

“Father…” Lei asked, “Who was that?” It was Lei’s Mother, Jin Ya, who answered, “That was His Imperial Majesty’s Court Magician, Meister Aldus Faust. He was chosen to witness Jin Long’s test, to see if he was worthy of being made your Father’s heir.” Long heard the hint of disdain that Jin Ya had for him. Jin Guo only took his Mother as a concubine because Jin Ya had been poisoned in an attempt to kill her husband, the poison killed her unborn child and left her barren after already giving birth to Lei, and their oldest daughter, already married, Jin Biyu.

By Juntrada Law, only a legitimate son could inherit their parent’s property. Sons of concubines were considered ‘half-legitimate’ unless they passed a difficult test, determined by their parents and witnessed by someone chosen by the reigning Emperor or Empress. His whole life, Jin Ya had looked on him like a stray dog that had ruined her best clothes. She never physically harmed him, but her feelings were always clear to anyone with eyes and ears. Lei snapped Long out of his thoughts by playfully kicking his butt, “Hey, wake up, oh Great and Powerful Heir! Mother and Father have already left.” Long smiled at his older half-sister, unlike her Mother, Lei always treated him and Anja well, to her they were her younger siblings no matter what. Long took a deep breath and lowered his voice to sound like their Father, “How dare you! Kowtow a thousand times, and I will only have your head shaven!”

Lei laughed and bowed a few times, “Oh forgive me oh mighty lord of the castle!” They were snapped out of their joking by the sound of a woman’s voice, Jin Guo’s Lieutenant and leader of his personal army, Helena Schwarz. Helena was a striking woman as tall as Jin Guo, her blonde hair cut short like a man’s and contrasted with her full lips and dark, nearly black, blue eyes. Most didn’t see her beauty, only the scars on her face, one diagonal scar that started at the right side of her forehead and ended next to her chin, and a small one across her left cheek that almost touched her nose. She almost always wore light armor and a golden cloak with the face of a tiger on it, the symbol of Jin Guo.

“You should go bathe; you are all filthy. Your Father has told me to watch over the Future Lord. Lady Lei and Lady Anja will be guarded by these two,” Helena said, and two guards armed with spears stepped forward. “Fine,” Anja said and turned to Long, “When we’re done getting clean, I want to play chess in the Library.” “Alright,” Long promised. “Don’t be late,” the young girl said, and walked off with her guard. Lei gave Long and Helena a wink as she walked off with her own guard. Once they were alone, Long said to Helena, “You know, you don’t have to act so formal. Father may be missing one eye, but he isn’t totally blind.” Helena smiled, she was four years his elder but had earned her position through many a battle, though many doubted her because she was a woman, Jin Guo declared, ‘Man or woman or dog, any who serve me well shall be rewarded well according to their skills.’

Jin Long had confessed his love to her two years ago, and she hadn’t believed him because of her scars, many of the men under her command compared her to the mongrels in dog fighting rings because of them. He never said so, even complimenting her scars, saying ‘They are proof of your amazing strength as a warrior!’. She simply smiled, thinking it only the fancy of youth. It wasn’t until last year when she realized he was earnest. Since then, they would sneak off whenever possible to spend time together.

The two of them walked into one of the three bath halls in the castle. When he saw they were alone, Jin Long stripped down as Helena got the water ready, lighting the fire under the tub and blowing on it until it was the right temperature. Jin Long was about to get ready, but stopped, “Care to join me?” Helena blushed and looked away, “I am here as your bodyguard, not your courtesan.” She then smiled a little and said, “After my watch ends, I shall see you later.” Long sighed, and got in the bath to clean up, while Helena ordered a servant to bring him clothes.

** _One Hour Later_ **

After getting cleaned up and dressed in a loose black shirt and brown pants with a pair of well-worn boots, Long headed to the Library and started to play chess with Anja. Like a good older brother, Long used to let his little sister win, but lately, Anja had developed some actual strategy, so he started to play seriously with her. By the time Jin Guo arrived at the Library, Long and Anja were both thinking hard about their next moves.

Long was in the position to take Anja’s black bishop, her queen, or her last rook. Taking the queen would take away her most powerful piece, but he would then have his last rook taken by either a knight or the white bishop. But then he saw, if he took her black bishop with his own queen, he could put her in check, and in position for capture by his knight, making it checkmate. He only had to sacrifice one of his own pieces. Long made his decision and took Anja’s queen with his rook. Anja took the bait and took his rook with her white bishop, and Long seized his chance and took her black bishop. He then said, “Checkmate.” Anja stared at the board, trying to find a way out, but saw she was beaten.

“Well played,” Jin Guo said as he walked over to Long. “Son, come walk with me. We have much to talk about.”

Long nodded and walked out of the Library with his Father, Anja following them. While the three of them walked, Jin Guo looked over his shoulder at Long occasionally, but said nothing. As they were about to enter the outer ramparts of his castle he finally said to Anja, “Anja, this is not your concern. You should go back to the Library and read some of the books on Law. Have your sister help, if you find her on the way.” “Father, why?” Anja asked. Jin Guo looked at her and sternly said, “This is not your concern.” Jin Guo rarely talked so sternly to Anja unless he was teaching, or she had done something wrong. The old general repeated, “Go back to the Library until I or a servant comes for you.” Anja swallowed and nodded, heading back to the Library.

Long was now nervous and thought about Meister Aldus Faust. He had been too surprised and exhausted by their spar and the revelation that he was now the heir to think straight before, but now he was afraid of what the deal between his Father and Meister Faust was. “You’re thinking about Meister Faust, aren’t you?” Jin Guo asked. Long nodded, too nervous to speak. “I’ll explain things clearly, then,” Jin Guo started, “Unlike other men of my station, I earned mine through battle. I started as a mere foot soldier when I was your age. I had not yet mastered Wu Xing Quan, however, what I knew was enough for me to survive many battles.

“In time, I caught the attention of the previous Emperor, Johann XI, and was swiftly promoted. I worked hard and studied history, strategy, and tactics as much as I could to ensure my success, and it worked. In time, I was made the High General of the Army, and became part of the Royal Council. I was completely out of my element, I am a man of war, of action, not diplomacy. On my first day in court I greatly embarrassed His Imperial Majesty. Only his favor preserved my position. Meister Faust approached me and helped me to adapt. He never asked anything in return, until twelve years ago.

“Meister Faust is a sorcerer as I said before, such folk are different from us. You noticed his purple beard no doubt?” Long nodded. Jin Guo nodded and continued, “Every sorcerer has a part of their body that is purple. Sometimes its hair, sometimes eyes, or limbs or even teeth. Also, they can only have one child in their lifetime. No sorcerer or sorceress has ever given birth or fathered more than one child. He had been heirless, until he met his current wife, the Lady Priscilla, and she gave birth to his daughter twelve years ago. That was when Meister Faust approached me.

“After Lady Priscilla gave birth, he approached me and said, ‘I have helped you and never asked anything in return. Now, I wish you to repay your debt to me.’ I asked him how I could repay him, and he responded, ‘I have received a vision, regarding our children. In twelve years, your son shall become your heir. I have but one heir, my daughter. She will be a most unique sorcerer, one that is born but once every two-thousand years. She will have more than one child, many more, if she has the right husband. Her children must be strong. I have met many lords in my life, and only your blood is worthy of her. Bind our bloodlines together, and all debts will be paid,” Jin Guo finished explaining.

Long’s jaw dropped. He needed a minute to collect his thoughts. _I have to get married! To that sorcerer’s child!? In a WEEK!? Twelve years… She’s barely older than Anja! _At last he spoke, “You’re telling me I must marry a child.” Jin Guo nodded. “With all that marriage entails,” Long continued. Jin Guo closed his eye and nodded. Long gritted his teeth but choked out, “I will do as you say, Father.” He then turned around and marched out. He went straight for the stable and rode out of the castle into town.


	3. Chapter 2: Heading for the Capital

**Chapter 2: Heading for the Capital**

Long woke up with the most terrifying headache he ever experienced. He almost screamed out, wondering why an army of blacksmiths were hitting his head with anvils. And then he felt a powerful pair of arms tear his sheets off of him as a terrible light filled the room. Long screamed then in agony, the light was blinding and a voice like a Great Dragon was bellowing, “WAKE UP YOU DRUNKEN FOOL!” Long shielded his eyes as the powerful arms lifted him up and one smacked his face. “Are you trying to disgrace me, you fool?!” Long finally recognized his Father’s voice and gasped, “What happened last night?” Everything in his stomach started to force its way out his mouth, and Jin Guo took him to a nearby window. Long puked for ten minutes straight before his stomach stopped twisting in knots. “What happened last night?” Long asked again.

Jin Guo was furious as he picked up a water jug from beside Long’s bed and poured it on Long before saying, “If rumor is half-true, you went into town yesterday, drank half the wine in the region, and then fucked half the whores in Juntrada. After nearly killing an entire tavern of men.” Long gasped as the ice-cold water started to sober him up enough to think clearly. He remembered being angry because he was going to have to marry a child. He remembered getting drunk in a tavern…The Black Oak. He remembered a bar brawl starting as a woman had screamed and some men surrounded her, and then going a place with many women…The Silk Lady. He thought of various women and saw faces, remembering the feeling of their warm flesh…

“I think it was only six men,” Long said, “And only…five prostitutes…” Jin Guo slapped him again and angrily said, “YOU ARE ENGAGED! YOUR FUTURE WIFE IS HEIRESS TO THE SECOND MOST POWERFUL MAN IN JUNTRADA! AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT!?” Long fell on his butt and said, “I-I-I’m sorry, Father! I was drunk! I can barely remember last night at all!” Jin Guo turned to some servants standing at the doorway to Long’s room and yelled, “Bring the medicine! And pack plenty of it for our trip! You, get this idiot cleaned up and ready to ride in two hours!” The servants rushed to obey, one helping Long up and leading him to the baths to clean up, bringing travelling clothes as he washed. He was quickly dressed in a black shirt and brown pants with black riding boots and a heavy brown cloak, still hungover and dizzy.

Jin Ya was outside, wearing a man’s riding outfit like his, only with a dark blue cloak. She handed him a wineskin and said, “Drink. After being with all of those whores, you’ll need to cleanse your body, or else your body might rot away.” Long took the wine skin and smelled the liquid inside. It smelled of powerful herbs, and he could feel his nostrils burn from strong spices as well. He looked at Jin Ya and she looked back at him before covering her lower face with a metal folding fan, “If you dare entertain lewd thoughts about me, I will castrate you here and now.” Long swallowed, before putting the wineskin to his lips and drinking deeply.

The medicine burned, like trying to eat fire. He almost spat it out, but Ya’s hand struck out and covered his mouth. “Drink it all. You’ll be taking this potion three times a day until we reach the Capital City of Juntra. That is where you will be married. To ensure your cock doesn’t rot off, I suggest you drink it all. The gods only known what diseases you contracted from all those whores,” she said. Long swallowed, and Ya watched him as he emptied the entire wineskin. “WATER!” he screamed as he finished, lips, mouth, and throat all felt like they had been set on fire. He tried breathing deeply, but that only seemed to make the burn hotter! “You can get water after an hour, or if you have any before an hour the medicine won’t work,” Ya said, he could tell she was smiling beneath her fan from her eyes.

Long glared back at her, “You…sadistic witch…” She only started to head out to the stables in response, and Long reluctantly followed, his mouth, throat, and stomach burning the entire time. The two of them didn’t say a word as they made their way through the castle and finally reached the stables where the rest of their family was waiting, along with twelve spearmen and a covered wagon that already had four horses tied to it. “As soon as you get on your horses, we’re off on the road to Juntra, everything is ready otherwise,” Jin Guo said, already on his mighty grey charger, Fengfeng. The large horse shook its shaggy mane as Long passed to decide which horse to ride and Long patted Fengfeng’s side as he passed.

Long found his preferred horse, a sleek black stallion named Longma. As soon as he was in his saddle, Jin Guo raised his hand and everyone set off together, leaving his castle and passing through town. Various townsfolk stopped and bowed as their lord and his family passed. “Long, beside me. Lothar, Bolin, take the rear. Keep your eyes open, everyone. I’ve heard rumors of a pack of bandits along the road. I’m not taking chances,” the old General declared as soon as they were out of the town’s streets. Everyone moved as ordered, the family and the covered wagon in the center, surrounded by the dozen spearmen, whom were all sworn to protect them with their lives.

For the next five hours they went like this, until finally reaching a lake, where Jin Guo ordered, “Everyone, stop here and we shall rest for an hour. Edgar, Alison, Frederick, keep watch.” The three guards did as they were ordered; and soon Long’s family along with the nine guards not on guard duty were gathered around three fires near the lake after ensuring that the water was good to drink. They ate some fish that was caught there and bread that was packed earlier, washed down with some watered-down wine. After the meal, Jin Guo handed Long a wineskin, and Long saw what it was. “Oh, for pity’s sake, Father…” Long started, but the look he received stopped him from talking. Long took the wineskin and swallowed down the hellish medicine as quickly as he could before handing it back.

The High General looked at his son and stood up, “Come with me, Long. Gui, Jiang, Otis, replace Edgar, Alison, and Frederick until it’s time for us to go.” The guards did as they were instructed; while Long and his Father walked a little away from the main group to talk in private. When Jin Guo was sure that no one would hear them, he said to Long, “I know that this is not the marriage you desired. If our situation was different, I would not have agreed to it. However, I owe Meister Faust a debt of honor. I doubt I would have our castle, or our land if he hadn’t assisted me in navigating the High Court’s politics. That said, you must marry his daughter, no matter how young she is.”

Long sighed at this before saying, “I know, Father. But still, she is so young, barely older than Anja. The marriage I can stand, it’s the consummation that turns my stomach.” The High General nodded, “Then be clever about it. The servants who check for virgin’s blood after the wedding night only look for blood. They have no way to know where or from whom it came from.” Long nodded in agreement at this, “But what am I to do with the girl?” Jin Guo shrugged, “Treat her as a wife in other ways, I suspect. Be kind with her, patient, remember her age and what she is. I met that girl, her name is Giselle, several times. She is indeed a sorcerer, both her hair and eyes are purple, while her hair is exceedingly fair. I’ve also met her Mother, Lady Priscilla. She is a sorceress with a purple tongue of all things. I’ve seen Giselle and Lady Priscilla practice their magic together, she is a force to be reckoned with.

“I watched as she converted a solid boulder into a spear, and then multiplied the spear into five daggers, and then transformed the daggers back into a boulder. I suggest you tread carefully with her,” Jin Guo said. Long nodded, and wondered, _what have I gotten trapped into?_


	4. Chapter 3: Bandits on the Road

**Chapter 3: Bandits on the Road**

After the group had eaten, they soon made their way to a traveler’s inn and rested there, the guards along with Jin Guo and Long taking turns to watch over the horses and wagon. Nothing happened that night, and as soon as the rooster crowed; they were all awake and continued on their journey, having some hastily made rice and bacon for breakfast. Their second and third days on the journey to Juntra were mostly uneventful except for a slight rainstorm that lasted throughout the third day that made everyone miserable. The accursed medicine Long had to drink actually helped him stay warm as the rain went on, but he hated the burn all the same. There were times he wondered if he would catch on fire from it, but nonetheless his Father and Ya forced him to continue taking it three times a day.

On the fourth day of the journey, after three hours of travel for the day, they soon spotted a wrecked wagon, and heard a baby inside. “Long, Otis, Frederick, check it out. Everyone else, stay on guard,” Jin Guo ordered, and Long went to look at the wrecked wagon along with the assigned spearmen. Long soon saw the crying infant, naked and covered in blood, still held in its dead mother’s arms. Long took a deep breath then and focused his mind more, opening his mind to the flow of qi in the surrounding area, looking for other survivors. He sensed only one more life force that was weakening, not too far away, and ordered, “Otis, take the child back to Father. Frederick, with me!” Otis followed his orders while Frederick followed him.

They soon found the one he had sensed, he was a young man, barely older than twenty with brown hair and beard, his body covered in blood. The young man had five bolts from a crossbow inside of him, it was a miracle that he was still alive. Long quickly went to the man and asked, “Who did this to you?” The dying man whispered, “Bandits…trees…” and then passed on. Long looked up at the trees nearby; and stretched out his senses more. He sensed no human qi coming from the trees and saw no sign of human life either. Long sighed in relief as he stood up and clasped his hands in prayer. “May you know happiness in your next life,” was all he could think to say. He and Otis went back to their party and reported what had happened.

Jin Guo nodded, “Was the man Freder?” Long nodded. “Then we will bury these poor souls before we move on, according to their traditions. We shall keep moving afterwards but we need to pay better attention now.” Long asked, “What about the child?” His Father answered, “Ya shall take care of him for now. We can better determine what to do with him after we reach Juntra. For now, we should check to see if the child’s poor parents have any supplies we could use, and then we need to bury them.” Long nodded as the old general stepped off Fengfeng. Together, Long and his Father along with two of their guards took the unfortunate couple’s bodies and laid them down next to each other by the side of the road.

Long and Jin Guo then focused, as their auras glowed around them, first the silver of Metal, then the black of Water, the green of Wood, the red aura of Fire, and finally the gold of Earth. The two of them lifted their hands, and the soil around the bodies started to shift until finally it rose up as the bodies were absorbed into the Earth. Jin Guo sighed as they finished and stopped, but Long focused and forced a large enough stone he sensed in the Earth to rise up to act as a gravestone, in the Freder tradition of burial. Long drew a dagger from his belt and used it to carve a crude message into the stone in the Common Tongue. “Here lay two poor souls, killed by bandits on the eleventh day of the month of the Sheep, year 6048. May they know happiness in their next lives.”

His Father nodded in approval at this before going to the poor man and woman’s wagon. They found little left over, a bow and arrow with ten arrows, some loaves of bread, strips of jerky, but it was clear most of what had been inside the wagon had been taken. Some torn strips of cloth with elaborate designs was still inside, and everyone agreed the dead couple must have been fabric merchants heading to a town to sell their wares. After this was done, Jin Guo went to their own wagon and pulled out six crossbows. He handed one to Long and distributed the rest among the guards after ensuring they had bolts inside them and were ready for use.

“Long, you will take the lead along with Jason, Otis, Alison, Edgar and Fu. Keep your sensed open, if you sense anyone hiding, loose your bolts. We can’t afford to be caught off-guard, the bandits are well armed,” the old general said as everyone changed their formation and continued on their journey.

Long kept his senses open the entire time, sensing for qi, especially near trees. He wasn’t sure if the bandits attacked form behind trees, or from the larger branches. Their progress was stalled because of this, but no one complained. The guards in front with Long all kept their eyes open as well, all of them feeling incredibly paranoid, all of them afraid of the crossbows the bandits were apparently armed with. They were a fearsome weapon; their range and deadly piercing power was the stuff of nightmares for all seasoned soldiers. Time passed all too slowly before they stopped to eat a cold lunch of bread and jerky, none wanted to alert the bandits of their presence with a fire.

Five agonizingly slow hours after lunch, Fu spotted something in the trees ahead. “Lord Long, up there, to the right,” he whispered. Long looked up and spotted it as well. It looked like a cloak, and he thought he saw the slight glint of metal as well. Long opened his senses and sensed the qi of four others in the trees, no more. Their qi was calm, they obviously had not spotted them, yet. There were three on one branch, and two more on a branch slightly further. Long directed the guards to their positions, and all of them took aim. Long gave a loud battle-cry and let loose with his bolt, as did his soldiers. All of their crossbow bolts flew true and all five of the bandits screamed as they were pierced and fell from their branches.

“FINISH THOSE BASTARDS!” Jin Guo yelled and Long and the guards did as they were ordered; they rode down at them and their horses trod the dying bandits underfoot, ensuring that they were dead. Or so it seemed, the last one had a second longer to live and yelled out in a strange tongue, “Ka Hojo po dri AFTAGN!” Long was about to finish the bandit, but then the man’s broken body shook, and jumped up, punching his horse’s chest hard enough to tear into it! Long quickly jumped off of Longma as his horse bellowed out it’s dying breath, the bandit tearing the poor beast’s heart right out!

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?” Long screamed as he drew his jian. The bandit stood up as a strange black and purple aura surrounded him. The bandit’s eyes glowed with green fire as his arms tore into two, making four arms for him, and his teeth grew into fangs like a tiger’s! “LOOSE YOUR BOLTS!” Jin Guo yelled out, and the guards quickly reloaded their crossbows and fired them at the twisted bandit. The bandit laughed as he caught four of the bolts with his twisted arms, one with his mouth. Long focused and summoned his own Metal aura, just in time as the bandit tossed the bolts at him!

Long moved with the speed and skill of a trained warrior and managed to block all the bolts with his blade. Jin Guo ran forward, armed with his preferred guandao spear and his own aura around him as they confronted the bandit. “He’s been possessed, by some kind of demon! I thought the legends false!” Jin Guo yelled as the possessed bandit sprang at them. Father and Son jumped to the sides and quickly counterattacked. Long stabbed forward while his Father went for a slice with his guandao. The possessed bandit caught their weapons between it’s four arms and laughed at them. It said in the Qin tongue, “Foolish mortals, our time has come once more!” Jin Guo yelled, “FOCUS SON! FOCUS YOUR AURA IN YOUR WEAPON!”

Long’s aura quickly extended to his weapon, just in time as the possessed bandit tried to break it, but the strengthened blade remained firm. “NOW YA!” Long watched as his Father’s wife ran at the possessed bandit with all speed, armed with her own curved dao sword and her aura glowing the red of Fire as she sliced down into its head, then it’s chest and sliced it in half. “KEEP CUTTING!” Jin Guo yelled, and the three of them continued to slice at the body with all possible speed. Long swore he saw the pieces continue to try to move as they did so, until finally the possessed body was in too many pieces for it to move. Jin Guo screamed at his soldiers, “BRING ALL THESE SWINE TOGETHER! BRING OIL! BURN THIS EVIL UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS!” Long was shocked at the all too evident fear his Father was showing, this was a man who had fought and survived in more battles than many people could imagine, who personally slew men by the hundreds in battle, and now he was panicking with abandon as he directed his men to arrange the dead bandit’s bodies and cremate them.

“Surround the fire!” Jin Guo ordered everyone, his family and their guards. They all formed a circle without question and Jin Guo started to chant, “Xié’è zŏu kāi! Xié’è zŏu kāi! Xié’è zŏu kāi!” Everyone joined in the chant as the fire burned a sickly green and purple fire. “KEEP CHANTING!” Jin Guo yelled, and they all continued the chant, yelling at the top of their lungs until finally, the flames burned down to nothing, along with the bodies of all the bandits. The only sign of the fire was the scorched ground beneath it. Jin Guo quickly went to the wagon and brought out a bag of salt, and poured it all over the scorch mark, still chanting. Once the scorch mark was covered in salt, the old general sighed in relief.

He turned to the party and tiredly said, “We must leave here, now! Long, do you remember what that bandit said before the demon possessed him?” “Yes, Father, he said, ‘Ka Hojo po-” “SILENCE YOU FOOL!” Jin Guo yelled, “Don’t speak such evil now, lest the demon return! Memorize it, and tell Meister Faust when we reach Juntra, but don’t you dare say another word of that accursed chant until then! Everyone, mount your horses, we ride at full speed until we reach Juntra!” With that, Jin Guo jumped on top of Fengfeng as everyone else got back on their own horse, except for Long, who had to ride on the wagon with one of the guards. He looked back at the body of Longma as they started moving and said, “May you know happiness in your next life, faithful Longma.” For the rest of the day and well into the night they rode on as if an army of demons was chasing after them.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting His Future Wife

**Chapter 4: Meeting His Future Wife**

The only times the Jin family stopped was to prevent their horses from dying of exhaustion. Were it not for that simple fact, Long had no doubt they would have been riding at all speed non-stop. Everyone was on edge since fighting that demon, everyone took turns on watch at night, and when they could sleep it was uneasy and filled with nightmares. Everyone in Juntrada was told the old legends about how the Qin and Freder once hated each other, until they had to join forces to battle demons. But that had been over 6000 years ago, even the most devout priests were in agreement that it was only a legend, that such things as a demonic invasion was impossible. But no one could deny what they had seen now.

It was with relief when Jin Guo finally yelled out, “There! I see the Imperial Palace now! We’re almost inside Juntra’s walls!” Long lifted his weary head and saw four massive towers rising over the trees. The sun was rising behind them, and Long had to rub his eyes to see he was not mistaken. If he had to guess, the four towers that made the corners of The Imperial Palace were at least sixty-five meters tall. The wall surrounding the castle was at least forty-seven meters tall and surrounded the entire city of Juntra. As they came closer to the city walls, Long saw the white walls and remembered his History lessons.

The walls of Juntra were impossible to destroy, and only became stronger with age. The walls were a symbol of Juntrada, and the strength of the bond between the Freder and the Qin. The walls were made from Freder stones while the mortar that coated the wall was sticky rice mortar that the Qin were proud of. The wall had stood for over four thousand years and would stand for thousands more. As they got closer, they saw squads of Imperial Knights watching them as they approached before they stopped in front of ten knights armed with long pole axes in front of the Main Doorway of the wall. The Main Doorway was ten meters tall and made of solid oak reinforced with black iron bars.

“Who seeks entry into Juntra?” One knight who was on a horse demanded, the red plumes on his helmet marking him as a captain. “I am High General Jin Guo, I seek an audience with His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Maximilian IV as well as with Court Magician Meister Aldus Faust,” Jin Guo announced, “These are my wife, and my children along with our guards.” The captain’s back straightened as he took a better look at Jin Guo, who sat up and looked at him despite his exhaustion from the hastened journey. “My Lord; forgive me for not recognizing you, I will personally take you to the Imperial Palace at once!” the captain announced and ordered his men to open the Main Doorway. The captain led them inside and Jin Long got his first look at the capital city of Juntra.

Most of the houses were made of oak wood from what he could see. There were many vendors and shops selling numerous goods and services. Watchmen marched through the streets to maintain order. He saw that there were branded criminals who were forced to keep the streets clean of refuse and sewage, with guards watching them closely. As they moved closer to the Imperial Palace, the buildings were created from stone and appeared to be barracks for soldiers. There were less vendors and shops closer to the Palace, and archers marched on the roofs of the barracks, on guard for any attack. Long went to his Father and said, “It seems that something is going on.” Jin Guo remarked, “Perhaps. The Capital is always on high alert in case of invasions or attempted assassinations. His Imperial Majesty has told me nothing, if there is something going on, he should have told me.”

Long kept his eyes open as they were led to the Imperial Palace, where there were more guards, and he saw windows with crossbowmen watching them from inside. The main door of the Imperial Palace was painted black, with ornamental dragons painted on with the finest gold paint, while the walls were made of the same stone and sticky rice mortar as the walls surrounding the city.

They left their horses outside the Imperial Palace where the captain assured them all he would care for their horses and have all the possessions inside their wagon brought to them. They went inside and Long was again amazed. It was a sight of beauty, the walls covered in ancient silks, tapestries showing the accomplishments of previous Emperors, and paintings of the thousands of myths and legends of Juntrada covered the walls of the Imperial Palace. Busts of the Emperors who came before lined the hallway as a servant wearing gold and purple robes came forward. The servant was an elderly man even older than Jin Guo and his moustache reached down to his knees. “High General Jin Guo, it is an honor as always,” the old servant said.

“Now is not the time for pleasantries, Fong. I have urgent news for his Imperial Majesty. He needs to know what I have to say as soon as possible,” Jin Guo said, exhausted from his travels. The old servant, Fong, looked closer at Jin Guo and said, “Of course, I’ll take you to him at once! I will have servants take your family and guards to rooms as well!” Jin Guo said, “My son must come with me, and speak to Meister Faust as well.” Fong nodded as he clapped his hands and servants in purple robes arrived. “Take care of His Imperial Majesty’s guests while I lead the High General and his son!” “Yes! Lord Fong!” the servants all yelled in unison as they led Ya, Lei, and Anja along with their guards to other rooms in the Palace.

Meanwhile, Fong led Long and his Father down further into the Palace. They passed many examples of Juntradan art as they went, statues, paintings, scrolls of poetry that Long recognized only from the history books he had to read as he was educated growing up. Some of these works of art were even older than Juntrada, from the Warring Era when the Qin and Freder slaughtered each other mercilessly.

Eventually they were finally brought before a throne room, where His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Maximilian IV, Emperor and High Ruler of Juntrada and Protector of Her People. The Emperor was a tall man, only a head shorter than Meister Aldus Faust, who sat on his right side. The Emperor had the muscles of a warrior show through his elaborate purple robes that showed two golden dragons wrapping around each other while his bright red hair and dark eyes showed his youth and vitality, he was only six years older than Long himself. In his right hand was a mighty Lucerne hammer polearm that was unadorned, but whose shining spikes and head showed was no ornament. The Empress and High Consort Lady Yang Chang-Ying sat to the Emperor’s left, she was a young woman only two years older than Long with a proud bearing whose lustrous black hair contrasted with her pale skin while her dark blue eyes watched them with penetrating interest. She was dressed in purple robes with a similar design as the Emperor, although her body seemed much more fragile.

Jin Guo and Long immediately bowed down until their heads touched the ground as they both bellowed, “Your Imperial Majesty, this humble one seeks your audience regarding a grave matter! Please do us the honor of hearing my words!” The Emperor declared in a clear voice, “High General Jin Guo, and Lord Jin Long, heir of Jin Guo, rise and tell me your news.” Jin Guo tried to stand, but his age and the trip had clearly drained him, and Long helped his Father to stand. At least, Jin Guo was able to stand on his own as he told the Emperor, Empress, and Court Magician what had happened on their journey to the Capital. They all listened to his tale, and all of them were shocked when they heard about the demon they killed on the road, the Empress covering her mouth with her sleeve.

When the Emperor asked Long to tell his version of the story, Long dutifully and truthfully told him everything. When they were finished, Long felt how tired he was from their hastened journey and had to close his eyes to focus and stay awake. “Meister Aldus; ask Long what these words the bandit said were, perhaps they are a clue as to how this happened,” the Emperor ordered. Meister Faust walked down to Long and bent down, so his ear was level with Long’s head, “Whisper the words to me, exactly as you heard them.” Long took a breath and whispered, “Ka Hojo po dri Aftagn.” Immediately, there was a cold chill in the air and the candles that lit the throne room all burned green fire for a second before returning to normal again.

Meister Faust stood up, his face pale, and his purple beard seemed to have grown slightly lighter as he turned to the Emperor and Empress. “They speak the truth… Those words are a dark incantation from a tongue that mortals should not know. It is the Dark Tongue, used only by the foulest practitioners of Dark Magic. Only one who has allowed their soul to be twisted to the point they are no longer human can learn the Dark Tongue and teach it to others as they wish. I will not translate perfectly, but the most basic translation is, “Rise Great One, Aftagn.” Again, there was an unnatural chill in the air, but at least the candles didn’t change color this time.

The Emperor motioned for Meister Faust to come to him, and the two of them whispered quietly, a feat Long would have thought impossible for someone with such a booming voice like Meister Faust. After several minutes, the Emperor turned his attention back to them and said, “You have served me well, High General, Lord Jin Long. I will have servants take you to rooms where you may rest, we will discuss our plans more in detail in the High Council tomorrow. For now, rest.” The Emperor banged his Lucerne hammer down and servants soon arrived. Long was struggling to stay conscious; but managed to follow the servant assigned to him and made it to his room. Long exhaustedly stripped off his travelling clothes and threw himself on the bed of the room, falling asleep instantly.

** _Several Hours Later_ **

Long woke up to the sound of someone in his assigned room. He quickly jumped out of bed and pushed his attacker against the wall, fist ready to strike. The one he attacked screamed, and he saw it was a woman, a servant judging by her clothes. “Who are you, who sent you?” Long asked. “Please, my Lord, have mercy!” the servant declared, and Long noted she was about middle-aged and well fed, her face showing no deceit, only terror. “Lord Jin Long, please do not attack my nanny,” a girl’s voice then declared with the authority only those of noble birth were comfortable wielding. Long looked, inside the door was a small girl with pale skin and wearing a black and purple dress with a silver symbol on her chest that looked like a seven-pointed star. But what struck him the most was the little girl’s eyes and hair; they were both deep purple.

Long backed away from the servant woman and bowed down to her and the girl, “I am so sorry. I have been trained to act first when a stranger is in my room. I meant no harm.” That was when Long realized he was completely naked and quickly grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. The girl, who long realized was his betrothed, Lady Giselle, said, “The fault is mine. I should not have disturbed a warrior in his sleep. I had heard that you had arrived from Mother; and wished to meet the man I am to marry.” Long nodded, “I see. Uh…” Long was at a loss, embarrassed at his conduct in front of the women. Lady Giselle broke the silence by saying, “I have arranged for a bath to be made for you; and had some of your clothes brought up. I want to know you better before we are wed. If you will follow Gerda and I, we will take you to the bath.”

Long looked around, and saw Lady Giselle’s nanny, Gerda, had taken out a green robe for him from a wardrobe. Long quickly grabbed it and put it on. Once he was robed, Lady Giselle and Gerda led him down the halls. Gerda seemed nervous around him as they walked, while Lady Giselle seemed to be examining him, like he was an interesting flower, or bug. They passed five rooms and took a hall to the right, passing two more rooms in silence before they reached the bath. Two servants bowed and said, “The bath is ready for you, Lord Jin Long, Lady Giselle. And your clothes have been brought as well, my lord.” Long nodded, “Thank you,” and went inside, the servants closing the door behind him.

Long disrobed and saw the bath was made of polished copper with a small wood table set aside where a brick of soap sat along with a cloth. He got in the bath and sighed contentedly as the hot water soothed his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and thought about all that had happened. There were demons in Juntrada once more, a dark sorcerer of some kind that was summoning them, and here he was, bathing and having met the girl he had to marry. He did not like the prospect of this, he had read too many tales of child brides, how the girls would be rendered barren after giving birth when their small bodies could not cope with the strain of childbirth. The practice had been dying out for almost fifty years in Juntrada after one poor girl, Lady Paula, had given birth to twins at the age of eleven. Both mother and children died during the birth, and her husband, Lord Yao Chung, barely took time to mourn before he took another bride almost as young.

The scandal destroyed him. Lady Paula was an innocent child known to often speak to commoners kindly and often paid them well for their goods and services to her, some called her an angel made flesh. Her husband’s callousness lead to a revolt in Lord Yao’s lands that ended with he dead, his body scattered throughout his lands, and the Imperial Army forced to quell the uprising before it spread to other fiefs. He knew it well, that was his Father’s first military engagement when he himself was only seventeen and merely a foot soldier. While child marriage was not forbidden by law, it was a practice heavily frowned upon, he couldn’t imagine why his Father would agree to it, debt or no debt of honor.

Long had been focused on his thoughts for too long, he only realized he was not alone when he heard Lady Giselle say, “Does the bath please you, my betrothed?” Long opened his eyes and looked to see Lady Giselle there, wearing only a towel around her small body. “What are you doing?” he asked. “Is it not custom for husband and wife to bathe together?” the girl asked in answer. Long swallowed, “It is…but we are not yet married.” Lady Giselle responded, “We shall be very soon, on the morrow according to Father. We should try to make ourselves comfortable with each other, should we not?” Long sighed, “This is true…would you like me to help you in then?” He did not know how to politely refuse, and he remembered what his Father had told him about the girl’s powers, he did not wish to anger her.

“Please do,” Giselle said as she took off her towel. Her skin was as pale as many Freder nobles, who tended to stay out of the sun. Her body was unblemished, but it was also very small. When Long picked her up by her armpits he was surprised at how light she was. “Lady Giselle, do you not eat enough?” he blurted out as he lifted her to his eye level. She looked down at her body and said, “To use magic costs energy, the same as doing any physical activity. Mother assured me that I have nothing to worry about, I will fill out in time…” Long nodded, “I see.” He put her down in the bath with himself and let her soak for a minute, not sure what to say. He honestly wished that it was Helena here instead, she was a woman, and a well-built warrior woman at that.

“I see the heat has affected your body, my Lord,” Giselle snapped him out of his thoughts, and he saw she was right, partially, but it wasn’t the heat from the tub that caused the reaction. Giselle’s face turned deep scarlet as she said, “I heard rumors of your prowess as a man. They say that before you came her that you slew seventy men in a bar and then ravished one-hundred women… Do you…” “NO!” Long quickly yelled, but then took a deep breath and focused his thoughts. The girl sorcerer was staring at him with her purple eyes wide, and Long said, “I’m sorry. The rumors are grossly exaggerated. Do you wish to know the truth?” Giselle nodded and Long took a deep breath.

“There is another woman that I love, she is a warrior in my Father’s personal army, Lieutenant Helena Schwarz. I had hoped to make her my wife, but after I was made Father’s heir, he told me about our betrothal. I’m not thrilled with this situation, Lady Giselle. I’m only human, and in a rage, I went to a tavern, yes, and became drunk. I barely recall what happened the rest of that night. I heard a woman scream, and I vaguely remember pulling some men away from the woman, I believe it was six of them. I easily defeated them because of my Father’s training, and afterwards I wandered through the town and ended up in a brothel. I remember women, yes, but only five of them…with me,” Long honestly laid everything out for the girl. She was in the same situation as he, she deserved the complete truth.

Giselle nodded and looked down, “I understand. I am not the wife you wished for. I have studied much; I know that when they are young that men burn with fiery passions. I only wish to be a good wife to you; if being with other women will please you…” The girl turned her back to him and he said, “Would it pain you if I were with other women?”

That got Giselle to stop, and she seemed to actually think about her next answer. While she thought, Long washed himself, and when he was done, he said to Giselle, “Would you like me to help you wash?” “You can help me with my back,” Giselle said. Long did as she asked, and after they both finished bathing, they got dressed. Long had been provided with an open black jacket that showed much of his powerful chest along with brown pants and boots and a green cape with a hood, while Giselle put on her own black and purple dress.

Once they were dressed, Long looked to Giselle and reminded her, “You did not answer my question.” Giselle blushed and looked down at the floor. Long had to strain his ears to hear her say, “I don’t know what to say.” Long got closer to her and kneeled down, then gently lifted her chin with his hand. She looked at him with her purple eyes, and she never looked more like a scared child. He told her, “Neither of us asked for this. I don’t blame you for our circumstances, and I don’t want to hurt you. My Mother was a concubine, Father has admitted to me he only took her to have an heir. However, he was still very kind to her, and is a good father to my little sister Anja and me. I promise you this, I will do all I can to be a good husband to you. If the thought of me taking a concubine hurts you, then I won’t do it, I swear on my rights as a Lord of Juntrada.”

Giselle smiled at him and nodded, “Thank you, Jin Long.” They left the bathing room together, where Jin Guo was waiting outside. The High General bowed to his future-daughter-in-law and Giselle curtsied to him. “I see that you have become acquainted,” Jin Guo stated. Giselle nodded, “It will be an honor to be wed to your son, High General.” Jin Guo nodded and turned to Long, “Come. We have an important matter to discuss.”


	6. Chapter 5: A Plan of Attack

**Chapter 5: A Plan of Attack**

Long and Guo were walking through the halls of the Imperial Palace, Long’s head swimming with all that was happening. The younger man stopped and finally said, “Father.” Jin Guo stopped and turned to him. “Why am I coming? I know that I am your son and a witness to demonic activity, but even I know that in the grand scheme of the Juntradan Empire I am unimportant.” Guo shook his aged head and walked to his son. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, “Long, my son. I have trained you for your whole life as a warrior. Do you think that now, warriors aren’t needed?”

It took him a few seconds to realize what his Father was saying. “You are ready, you proved that when I tested you. I used one of the ultimate techniques of Wu Xie Quan, I used Pure Qi, combining all the Elemental natures of Qi into one mighty attack. Only Pure Qi can counter it, and you managed to use it. You will need it if you are to succeed with the battles ahead of you,” Jin Guo told his son. Long nodded, and together they continued through the Imperial Palace. Finally, they were admitted by a large chamber where The Emperor and Meister Faust sat at a Round Table with seven other men, all of them apparently very wealthy Lords judging by their clothes and jewelry. “High General, thank you for arriving in time,” Emperor Maximilian IV said, and motioned for he and Long to sit at his right hand where there were two empty seats waiting for him. The Emperor then announced for a scribe who was quickly writing in a scroll, “Let the Third High Council of the Reign of I, Maximilian Faust IV, Emperor and High Ruler of Juntrada and Protector of Her People, commence!”

The Emperor ordered Jin Guo and Jin Long to tell their tale to the High Council, which they did, just as they had told the Emperor yesterday. As soon as they were done, the assembled lords all burst out at once in a cacophony of voices.

“This is impossible!”

“The High General would never lie about this!”

“But it was only legends!”

“This must be a trick!”

“The cost of inaction would be catastrophic!”

“We must act on this now!”

This was all Long could hear as the High Council began to argue amongst themselves for the next two minutes. Long was shocked that the Emperor and Court Magician did nothing, only watched, as did his Father, who stood his ground as some of the lords made insinuations that were grounds for a duel! At last, the Emperor banged his Lucerne hammer on the ground hard enough to overpower the noise from the High Council, rendering them all silent. “Now that you’ve had your chance to yell,” the Emperor began, “We must decide on what our next actions should be. All those that believe in the High General’s story, say ‘Aye’!” To Long’s relief, six of the assembled, not including the Emperor and his Father, who did not vote, yelled, ‘Aye’.

“Let the records show that a majority of the High Council is in agreement with the High General, as am I,” the Emperor ordered the scribe. As the scribe wrote, the Emperor continued, “Now then, since there is a majority agreement that demons are indeed at work in Juntrada, what plans should we make for this threat? I believe the best course is to begin an investigation to determine if this is the work of agitators from within or without our lands. If it is the work of internal malcontents, then we may be able to end this before it gets out of hand. If it is the work of outside agitators, then we must prepare for war!” One Lord stood up then and the Emperor said, “I recognize the High Tax Collector Lord Zhang Jian.” The High Tax Collector was middle aged judging by his wrinkles, but his hair was still dark and his yellow thread robes practically shimmered, while his fingernails were three inches long and decorated with gold paint, denoting his status as a man who never had to do manual labor.

“Your Imperial Majesty, it has been twelve years since we last had to fight a war. The People will not be happy that they will have to pay increased taxes on a ‘maybe’. We shouldn’t be too hasty in declaring war,” High Tax Collector Zhang Jian stated. A short man, the only one shorter than Jin Guo, stood up. He was younger, only three years, if that, older than Long, and he wore simple brown robes and pants with boots that looked well worn but practical. The Emperor declared, “I recognize the High Farmer Lord Wolfgang Hoffman.” The High Farmer cleared his throat, “Your Imperial Majesty, we should prepare for war now, I believe. If outside enemies are already at work, then we must be ready. And if not, then a show of strength will work as a deterrent in case any of our neighbors are planning a war. Our lands are much larger now, thanks to the work of High General Jin Guo, and our neighbors surely nurse grudges for their lost land.”

Another man, this one almost as tall as Meister Faust, though bent over with age and with a long beard that almost resembled a cloud, with rings with pearls inlaid in them on each finger stood. “I recognize High Ambassador Chao Hartmann,” the Emperor declared. “Your Imperial Majesty,” the High Ambassador said, “I believe that High Farmer Hoffman is correct, and that the High Tax Collector is overly cautious. As of yesterday, I have been assured that our relations with our neighbors remain well. There have been no signs of either Hideyo of the South, Polagrats of the North, or the Redraga of the West seeking to wage war. The High General killed so many of their warriors and leaders that even now they are in fear of us waging war against them. If we do have outside agitators, they do not have the blessing of their kings or queens.”

Another man stood up, this one was immensely fat, so much so that Long was amazed the man even could stand under his own power. The Emperor declared, “I recognize High Engineer Markus Meier.” High Engineer Meier took a second to take a deep breath before saying, “I agree with the High Ambassador and High Farmer. We must prepare, now. Although the People will not be happy for increased taxes, they can be persuaded. I also suggest a plan. Your Imperial Majesty should have spies sent out to investigate the towns and cities of Juntrada to look for signs of these demons. There has recently been an uptick in banditry, as I have informed you before, Your Majesty. It might be related. While this task is being done, a small but high-quality group should be formed, perhaps several groups, of warriors to investigate any signs of demonic work, and then destroy the demons, if there are any.”

Jin Guo stood up then, and the Emperor declared, “I recognize High General Jin Guo.” Guo declared, “Your Imperial Majesty, I am in agreement with High Engineer Meier. I believe that a month should suffice to gather intelligence, and to allow us to form the necessary elite squad, or squads, necessary. If you accept this plan, I submit that my son, Jin Long, should be made Captain of the First Squad.” Long’s head was swimming as he heard this out loud, and much of the High Council was forgotten as he thought how insane his life was becoming. The thought of battling demons like the one they faced on the road filled him with dread, and yet, should he survive, the glory for himself would be amazing, perhaps as great as his Father’s. It was a chance to finally make a name for himself, to be known as the great Jin Long, to earn his own fortune by the strength of his arms. He had to take a deep breath to refocus, and by then he heard the Emperor declare, “Let us put this plan to a vote! All those in agreement, say ‘Aye’!”

This time, all the assembled lords voted, with five yelling ‘Aye’. The Emperor pounded his Lucerne hammer down and declared, “Then it is decided! For the next month, spies shall be sent across the land to look for signs of demonic activity. In that time, five squads of warriors shall be assembled, and after the necessary intelligence is collected, then these squads shall be sent out.” The Emperor turned to Jin Long, and Jin Long got out of his chair and bowed down so that his head touched the ground.

The Emperor declared, “Jin Long, son of Jin Guo, answer me like a man! Do you now swear to do all you can to protect Juntrada, her Emperor, and her People? Do you swear to wage war against Our enemies, whoever they may be? Do you swear to obey the orders of those placed over you faithfully and fully? And do you swear to not waste the lives of those placed under you?” Long’s throat tightened, but he managed to look up into his Emperor’s eyes and declared, “I do so swear! My life shall be lived from hereon only in service to you, my Emperor, to my Country, and to her People!” The Emperor nodded and complete the oath, “Should you forsake your oath, then may you be cursed for a thousand years, may your lands and women be barren, and may your name become a vile slur against others. But should you uphold your oath, may you be blessed for a thousand generations, may your lands and women be ever fruitful, and may your name live on in glory for all time!”

The Emperor extended his right hand to show an electrum ring, the design of which showed two dragons entangled and holding between them a magnificent purple diamond. Long took the Emperor’s hand and kissed his ring. The Emperor then grasped Long’s hand and lifted him up while saying, “Rise, Captain Jin Long, and bring glory to Juntrada!” Long stood up and his Father smiled proudly at him, Long smiled back, but in his heart his emotions were a torrent of conflict.


	7. Chapter 6: The Wedding of Jin Long and Giselle Faust

**Chapter 6: The Wedding of Jin Long and Giselle Faust**

Long rose before the sun did, his first thought was, _So, this is how my wedding day begins… _It was starting to rain; he wasn’t sure for how long or hard it would be. Most of the preparations were made a long time ago, the only guests would be their families. Long was sure that his oldest half-sister, Biyu, and her husband, Lord Kurt Jaeger. He hadn’t seen her since her own wedding last year, but according to a letter she sent, she had been pregnant and expecting twins. That had been almost nine months ago, he was certain that she had given birth by now.

He didn’t have many good feelings about his oldest sister, like her Mother, Ya, she had treated him only with disdain, despite their Father’s best efforts to encourage the siblings to get along. The only time Long could remember his Father being angry with Ya was when he was ten years old. He had been sparring with Biyu and had managed to actually defeat her fair and square. Ya was enraged and had kicked him in the face, hard enough to break his nose. His Father ran at Ya and put her in a painful arm lock. He then told her, “If I ever see you harm ANY of my children again, I will throw you into the streets with the whores and beggars! I am their Father, when they act up, you tell me! I will discipline them myself, but you will not harm them again, do you understand!?”

That had been the only time Ya ever apologized to him. Ever since, she had never lain a hand on him or Anja and told Biyu and Lei to not hurt them either, outside of training. Ya and Biyu had been sure afterwards to give Long plenty of bruises as time went by, but their harshness only made him stronger in the end.

He shook his head as servants entered and led him to the bathing room. As he walked, and after getting to the bathing room, Long turned his thoughts to the wedding. By Juntradan tradition, the husband’s race decided whether the wedding followed Qin or Freder tradition. It also decided what his children were thought of, he was half-Freder and half-Qin, yet because his Father was Qin, that was what he was counted as. Giselle would be married into Qin tradition, and after her death she would be cremated according to tradition. According to Juntradan tradition, the one who conducted the ceremony had to be of a higher station than those being joined in matrimony. Peasants were married by priests or lords, lords by the High Lords of the High Council, such as the High Farmer or High Tax Collector, and those High Lords, and their families, were married by the Emperor.

The servants dressed him in a dark red qipao with the golden designs of a tiger on it, his Father’s symbol. Everything was arranged beforehand; he only had to do his part and not embarrass his family. The servants led him through the Imperial Palace until he was just outside the Throne Room, where he saw his family waiting silently: his Father, Ya, Biyu and her husband Lord Kurt Jaeger, they were holding two babies that were thankfully quietly and curiously watching everything, Lei, and Anja. All of them were taking the proceedings as seriously as they deserved. Jin Guo walked forward, dressed in his ceremonial armor, metal plate armor in the Freder style with a helmet designed to resemble a snarling tiger with black and orange plumage.

He looked over his son and placed a gauntleted hand on Long’s right shoulder, “Son, I haven’t told you this enough, but I am proud of you. You are about to truly start your manhood, there were times in my life I never believed I would live to see this day. Will you accept some wisdom from your Father?” Long placed his left hand over his Father’s right and said, “Of course, Father.” Jin Guo came close enough to whisper to Long, “Above all other things, treat your women well. Even if you do not love them, treat them as well as you would wish a man to treat your sister. Treat them like they are treasure, for they will give you your greatest treasures.”

“I will, Father,” Long assured him, and the Jin family heard as the Faust family walked forward. The Faust family were dressed similarly to the Jin, but their red clothes had gold dragon designs on them, Long realized then that they really were related to the Emperor, only his family were allowed to wear purple as well as use the dragon symbol. In accordance with tradition, Long went to his bride, only for a woman who could only be her mother to block him. Lady Priscilla was a sight to see, her piercing green eyes and golden hair as stunning as her beauty. Even through the qipao she wore, Long could tell her body was well formed with full breasts and long legs. “You will wait before you may see my daughter,” Lady Priscilla said, and then gave a small smirk that set Long’s heart ablaze.

Long swallowed before saying the customary phrase, “She is not long to be yours, soon she will be my wife. Step aside, that I may express my love.” Lady Priscilla smirked at him again and he thought he heard her voice inside his head say, _Perhaps you would prefer me… _Long took a deep breath and stepped forward, only for Meister Faust to stand in front of him and say in his deep voice, “Who are you, that wishes to take my daughter from me?” Long stood up as tall as he could to look the tall sorcerer in the eye before saying his part, “I am the man who has your daughter’s heart. I am the one who shall make her a woman. I am the one who shall take her into his home. My name is Jin Long, son of Jin Guo, and I am to be her husband.”

Meister Faust then told him the final phrase, “Then claim your bride, and give her all she deserves.” Meister Faust opened the doors to the Throne Room. Giselle was waiting at the end, in a red qipao and veil, while the Emperor stood in front of his throne in red and purple robes, gold dragon designs swirling on his robes. Long speedily walked forward and went to Giselle. Giselle then said her part, “My love, you have finally come!” Long replied, “For you, I would face even the gods of Hell.” That was the Emperor’s cue, for he said in a booming voice, “Who are you, that you should be wed?”

It was now Giselle’s turn to say her part, “I am Giselle Faust, the daughter of Aldus Faust.” And Long said his, “I am Jin Long, son of Jin Guo.” Together they said, “We will be wed today.” The Emperor declared, “What does Jin Long give to Aldus Faust to compensate him for his daughter?” Jin Guo stepped forward as servants brought force Giselle’s bride price and announced, “He gives seven cloaks of fine silk, one red, one orange, one blue, three green, and one black. He gives twelve gold rings, each inlaid with fine agates. He gives a scroll detailing the finer points of the great art of Wu Xing Quan. And at last, he gives his word to be a faithful husband to Giselle.”

The gifts were offered to Meister Faust and he nodded. The Emperor continued, “What does Giselle Faust bring for her dowry?” Lady Priscilla then walked forward and declared, “She brings a dozen silk dresses of black, and a dozen of purple. She brings a dozen servants that will serve her and her husband to the death. She brings four electrum rings, one inlaid with a black pearl, one inlaid with a red ruby, one inlaid with a green emerald, and finally one inlaid with four blue sapphires. And finally, she brings her honor and word to be a faithful wife to Long.” The Emperor nodded and clapped his hands. Imperial servants came and brought wine and glasses for all the guests, and one cup for Long and Giselle that they held together, Long having to take a knee to match Giselle’s height.

As the servants passed filled the glasses, Long saw Giselle was beginning to shake, though he could not see her face through her veil. He put his larger, callused hands over hers and whispered to her, “Be calm, Giselle. I am here for you.” Giselle took a breath and relaxed as a servant poured wine into their cup. Meister Faust raised his glass and said in his booming voice, “A toast, to my new son, Jin Long! May he give my daughter many happy years to come!” Everyone drank then, and Long sipped from his and Giselle’s marriage cup. High General Jin Guo then raised his own glass and said in a voice that almost matched Meister Faust’s, “A toast, to my new daughter, Giselle Faust! May she bring many years of happiness to my son!” Everyone drank a toast, and Long lifted Giselle’s veil, her face was painted pure white while her lips were crimson with makeup and her cheeks rosy with rouge. He helped her to drink the wine.

The Emperor then declared, “By the powers invested in me by the Gods of the Heavens, the Gods of the Earth, the Gods of the Air and the Gods of the Sea, I declare you, Lord Jin Long, and you, Lady Giselle Faust, husband and wife! Kiss, and join your families forever more!” Long gently took Giselle’s face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. She was tense, but soon relaxed, and when he separated from her, she was smiling up at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile of his own. “Claim your wife,” the Emperor declared, “For your marriage bed is ready for you.”

Long felt ice in his veins at that but managed to avoid showing it. Instead, he lifted up Giselle and held her close, and she held on to his neck. Servants bowed and silently motioned for him to follow, and he did, outside the Throne Room and was led back to the room in the Imperial Palace he was given. “Your clothes will be there for you, we will tell you to come for your wedding feast in an hour,” one servant, a young blushing woman said. Long nodded and went into the room.

He saw new green clothes for himself and Giselle waiting inside, along with two bowls of water to clean up with. There was sweet incense burning in the room, he took a moment to enjoy the scent before looking at Giselle. The girl was small for her age, even smaller than his ten-year old sister. She was too young to be a mother, too young to lose her virginity now. That could change in four or five years, but not now. She looked at him with fear and anticipation as Long went to his bed and sat down. “Giselle, I cannot take you, now. You are too young, too small. If you become pregnant, I doubt you will survive it unharmed,” Long explained to her. “But if you don’t, then our marriage will be invalid,” she pointed out.

“I have a plan, but first, tell me, can magic heal?” Long told her. Giselle nodded, “All sorcerers in the Magic Court must show skill in multiple areas to join it. My magic specializes in making charms and amulets as well as healing. I have minor skills in other areas, but Mother and Father tell me I need to train more before I can join the Magic Court.” Long nodded, “Then, you can do what I need. Undress, and follow my lead.”

He put her on the bed and watched her undress to her undergarment wraps and told her, “That’s enough. What do you know about sex?” Giselle blushed but answered, “Mother gave me several tantric texts to read so I would be a pleasing wife.” Long nodded and remembered a little bit of his drunken night a week ago, how he made the whores moan in pleasure. “I’m going to need you to make noise, as if it’s something you enjoy, something like this,” Long said, and made a moaning noise. Giselle tried, and got it right on the first try. Long positioned himself above Giselle and started pushing on the bed’s head- board to make it creak and hit the wall behind it. “Now, make that noise,” he said, loud enough for Giselle to hear over the headboard but not enough for the servants outside to hear, and Giselle did as he said.

They kept at it for a significant amount of time, long enough for the incense sticks to burn down a little when Long finished with a loud yell, and Giselle yelled at the top of her lungs as well. Long then put his thumb to his mouth and bit it hard enough to bleed. He moved quickly and spread the blood on the bed between Giselle’s legs and on her undergarments, opening the wound wider with another bite to make sure it gave enough blood to look like a virgin had been taken.

Giselle looked at him and understood what had happened. Long told her, “I promise, when you’re ready I will do it for real. But for now, let’s wash and get dressed. We have a feast waiting for us.”


	8. Chapter 7: The Journey Home Begins

**Chapter 7: The Journey Home Begins**

The wedding feast for Jin Long and Giselle Faust ran well into the night as their families made toasts to each other, made expressions of lifelong fellowship, and more. There were performers brought in for all their entertainment: sorcerer apprentices, bards, contortionists, all of them came to ply their trades and display their talents. Long made sure to be careful how much he drank, not wanting to ever become as drunk as he had that night that was only a little over a week ago. He also made sure to watch over his new wife, making sure that she did not consume too much wine, and ensuring that she could even have some fresh milk or tea whenever possible seemed to keep the wine that flowed so freely from affecting her overmuch.

The morning after, Long awoke feeling a warm weight on top of him. He remembered that it must have been Giselle and looked. Her head was resting on his chest while the rest of her was on his shoulder and their bed. Through her long purple hair, he saw her face now cleansed of makeup. He much preferred it this way, and he had memories of her Mother, Lady Priscilla, from last night. Giselle inherited many traits of her Mother he was sure that in time she would become an even greater beauty. Long took a deep breath and exhaled, not sure what he was going to do now. His movements awoke his young wife.

Giselle looked up at Long and surprised him with a kiss, “Good morning, darling.” Long swallowed before he remembered how to talk, “Good morning, Giselle.” Giselle sat up and stretched, and Long got out of bed to begin stretching as well. Giselle watched for a minute before saying, “Do you do this every morning?” Long nodded and grunted, “As often as possible. It allows me to perform Wu Xing Quan more effectively if I keep my body limber.” Giselle nodded at this as she watched his stretches for a half hour. As he stretched, she asked him, “Could I learn Wu Xing Quan?”

“There’s no reason you can’t,” Long replied after taking a breath, then went on a less strenuous stretch so he could speak, “It’s all a matter of having a healthy mind and body, as well as the proper training. Although, you’re older than I was when I started training, I don’t see why my Father couldn’t train you.” He started another stretch for his back by standing up and bending forward until he could hug the back of his knees and pull his forehead to his shins. Giselle then asked, “Why not you?” Long didn’t answer for a minute before standing up, “I’m not a master of Wu Xing Quan. I thought I knew everything there was to know about it before, but before my family came here my Father revealed an even higher form of Wu Xing Quan, one I never imagined possible, and helped me to use it as well. However, I haven’t mastered this new form, I’m sure Father expects me to master it fully before I can be of use against the demons that are threatening our home.” Giselle accepted his answer, and together they got dressed and walked out of their room.

They made their way to a dining hall in time to see Lady Priscilla and Meister Aldus Faust talking together. “I doubt that he did,” Priscilla was saying to her husband. “Yes,” Meister Faust agreed, “If he’s half the man his Father is then he’ll wait.” She nodded at this then said, “I don’t have as much faith as you. I will experience it myself.” Meister Faust only nodded as the two sorcerers noticed Long and their daughter approach. “What were you talking about, Mother, Father?” Giselle asked. Lady Priscilla replied, “I am curious about the High General and his family. I haven’t had the pleasure of his company as much as your Father and would like to see for myself what kind of family you’ve married into.” Long took a breath, expanding his powerful chest before saying, “I have made a vow to Lady Giselle to be the best husband I can be, and I always fulfill my vows.”

Lady Priscilla smiled and licked her lips, flashing her purple tongue before she said, “You’re young, and still filled with romantic ideals about the world. You need to be more prepared to face the harsh realities of the world. You’ve been made a Captain of the Imperial Juntradan Army, the leader of an elite team of warriors meant to clandestinely travel throughout the Empire and hunt down monsters from our most nightmarish legends. You need to be ready to do things that you would never have done before. If you’re not ready to face the mouth of Hell itself, then you will die. Horribly.”

Long nodded at this, then said, “I’ve heard that sorcerers can see into the minds of others. Can you do that to me?” Lady Priscilla smiled at that, “I am a master of mind manipulation, boy. This will be simple.” Lady Priscilla put the index finger of her right hand on Long’s forehead and immediately Long felt as if his life was flashing in front of him. Numerous memories of his life flashed before him, including many that had long escaped his conscious memory. It was all such a spectacular tide of information; his first steps, first words, his Mother’s death, training with his Father, everything he had ever experienced first-hand. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Long took three steps back before falling on his behind. Giselle went to his side and said, “Breathe, darling. Deep breaths.” Long did as instructed and took five breathes that filled his lungs to capacity before he stood up again. All the while, Lady Priscilla was looking at him as if he was now a particularly interesting creature. She smiled coyly and hummed to herself as she walked away from everyone. “That was…intense,” Long managed to say. Meister Faust shook his head, “That woman…” He too left, leaving Long and Giselle in the Dining Hall.

The two newlyweds broke their fast with a simple meal of rice and bacon washed down with watered down mead. They just finished when Anja appeared, “There you are, Gēge, Săozi. Father and Ya are waiting for you in the stables. Father said we need to be ready to go within two hours to head home.” Long nodded, “Alright, we’re coming. Along with Lady Priscilla.” Giselle nodded then put her right hand to her heart, then her temple and said, “Mother knows now.” Anja motioned for them to follow her and they did. As they walked, Giselle asked, “Anja, why did you call me ‘Săozi’?” “That is the Qin word for ‘sister-in-law’, specifically, my older brother’s wife. Do you not want to be called it?” Anja explained.

Giselle smiled and shook her head, “It’s alright. I admit, I don’t know much of the Qin language. I was instructed in the Common Tongue, the Freder Tongue, the Beast Tongue, and many others, but not the Qin Tongue.” Long was amazed at this information and Anja blurted out, “You can talk to animals!?” Giselle nodded and Anja grabbed Giselle’s shoulders, “You need to teach me how! Please!?” Giselle was stunned and needed a few seconds, “I’ll try, if I have time! I need to focus on my sorcery, and I hope High General Jin Guo can teach me Wu Xing Quan as well. I’ll teach you the Beast Tongue if I can, but I can’t make promises right now!” “YAY!” Anja yelled as she hugged her new sister-in-law, “I can’t wait!” “That will have to wait,” Long reminded her, “We need to go to the stables now.” Anja nodded, and nearly ran she was so eager to reach the stables now. They reached the stables after passing through many hallways and servants who all bowed to the three noble youths as they passed. When they finally arrived, it was to see that their family’s covered wagon was already supplied and ready to go, with two more ready to go as well along with at least three times the guards that had accompanied them to Juntra.

“You’re just in time. We only need to wait for Lady Priscilla, and then we can depart,” Ya said when she saw them. “What horse can I ride?” Long asked. Jin Guo answered him, “You and Lady Giselle will ride on her horse. It’s a fine stallion that she has raised herself, his name is Morningstar.” Giselle took Long’s hand and told him, “Follow me.” Long followed his young wife as she led him past the wagons until they reached an immense pure white stallion that seemed to shine where the sunlight hit him. If Long had to guess, Morningstar was at least twenty hands tall! To think that a small girl such as Priscilla rode on such a beast was astounding! 

Giselle smiled as she approached, and the great stallion bowed his head low enough for her to hug him and pat his large head. She touched her tiny head to the stallion’s, and Long felt in his bones that she was using the Beast Tongue to communicate with Morningstar. Giselle looked up at Long and said, “You may pet him. If he likes you, then we can ride together.” Morningstar lifted his head so that he could stare eye to eye with Long and blew a strong blast from his nostrils into Long’s face. “Hello, brother horse,” Long said as he patted Morningstar’s head. The silver stallion closed his eyes and huffed a little but did not resist as Long petted his mighty neck as well. A happy Giselle smiled at Long, “He likes you, and will be happy to let you ride him.”

“That is rare,” a voice said from behind them. Long turned to see a hooded figure. He couldn’t tell if it was man or woman, only that it was a person. “Who are you?” Long asked. The hooded figure bowed, “I am Morgan. The Spymaster General of Juntrada. Your Father knows me well, Jin Long.” Long and Giselle bowed, Long was suspicious of this Morgan, but also fearful. He stretched out his senses and sensed that Morgan was a formidable warrior. His qi was not bright, like Long’s and his family’s, it was dark, and focused, like a dagger in the night.

“I feel that we shall be working together often,” Morgan said, their voice was almost too deep to be a woman’s, yet almost too high to be a man’s. “I hope that we can be good friends, like Guo and I. You are much like he once was, your strength is raw. You have lots of natural talent, and the stars seem to favor you. And yet, there are obstacles that you are not yet prepared for along your path. I am ready to do what I can to aid you, if you accept my help, and are willing to make a pact between us.” Long swallowed, “What would you be given in exchange for your help?” Morgan’s hood drooped slightly as they seemed to think.

“I’m not sure, yet. For your Father I asked for 500 Gold Emperors every time we crossed paths. But I feel that you may be even more valuable, in the future. I will ask for three favors from you. I do not know when I will need to ask them of you, but when I do, if you do these favors for me, then I shall be your greatest ally and asset. Do you agree to this pact?” Long stared at Morgan for a minute as he considered his options. Morgan was mysterious and unknowable, but being a spy depended on secrecy. He had never heard of a ‘Spymaster General’ before, but the fact it involved spying made the reason for that obvious. For all he knew, Morgan could be an enemy masquerading as a friend, or a friend masquerading as an enemy, or something far more complicated than that even!

“How do I know that I can trust you? What evidence do you have that you aren’t an enemy?” he finally asked. Morgan’s hood lifted up enough to show their face. They had full lips that were surrounded by plenty of wrinkles, and they smiled widely before saying, “Ah, brings back memories. You truly are your Father’s son. I give you this, to prove my loyalty to Juntrada, and you, if you accept my pact.” From their robes, Morgan produced a silver necklace, with a charm designed in the Qin symbol for ‘mother’. Long stared at it and remembered when he last saw the necklace. “Wh-Where did you get that!? That isn’t yours! That’s MY MOTHER’S NECKLACE!”

“Your Father gave it to me, after Johanna passed away. He was strapped for cash at the time. I see that it is valuable to you, so I shall return it, a token of my goodwill,” Morgan said. Long reached out his hand and practically snatched the necklace from them. He remembered this his Mother always wore this necklace. Even to the end, she had it. He didn’t know why it was not on her as her body was cremated, and he hadn’t thought to ask. For years he had searched for it, only for the truth to be that his Father had given it to this…spy. Long fought his tears, they were sorrowful and joyful in equal measure. The son of Jin Guo stretched out his hand to Morgan, “I accept your conditions. Let there be an honest pact between us, until our deaths.”

Morgan reached out and firmly grabbed Long’s forearm and said, “Yes. May we both know great honor and fortune in our futures.” Morgan then let go and turned away with a swirl of their cloak and seemed to disappear among the stable hands. Giselle squeezed Long’s hand fearfully, and he patted her purple hair with more confidence than he felt. Guo walked up to them, and said, “I see that you’ve met Morgan.” Long and Giselle nodded. Jin Guo told them, “They are mysterious, that is true. But they will hold to their word.” The old general saw Long looking at him with questioning eyes, distrustful eyes. He nodded his bald head and said, “Yes, I gave him Johanna’s necklace. She no longer needed it. There were reports that our neighbors were considering starting another war, and I needed Morgan’s help. For Juntrada, I gave it to him, to stop a war.”

Long said nothing to this, and Lord Jaeger ran up, “Everyone is ready to depart, Father.” Guo nodded to his son-in-law, then told Long, “Mount your horse, it’s time to go.” Giselle and Long mounted Morningstar quietly, and remained silent as they rode the stallion out of Juntra and started their journey home.


End file.
